Love of A Sweet Girl and A Notorious Boy
by AUBURN FLAMES
Summary: A story of two different people. Mikan is the sweet one while Natsume is the bad one. Will love take place in these two or would rivalry would just fire up considering they are worst enemies? Tell me what you think, R&R!
1. The Meeting

**hey hey ho! 7th story here! time for disclaimer!**

**i, i love thunder, also known as danielle camille, my former pseudonym, doesn't own Gakuen Alice, or any of it's characters, but it belongs to the genius, magnifecent, praise-worthy, the almighty Higuchi Tachibana!**

**

* * *

**

**The Meeting of The Sweet Girl and The Notorious Boy**

**Chapter Summary:**

_Natsume and Mikan's parents decided that they should get married. In short, fixed marriage. Not for business purposes, but their parents are the best of friends which started since they were little. What would turn out? Will it be good, or bad? Considering that he is a playboy, she is a good girl. Will the saying "Opposites Attract" work on them? What would be their reaction?_

_:)_

_:)_

_:)_

_:)_

_:)_

_:)_

_:)_

_:)_

_:)_

_:)_

_NM_

**Love of A Sweet Girl and A Notorious Boy**

* * *

It's a sunny Monday morning at the Sakura Mansion. The cooks are busy preparing food for the Sakura's, the maids who are scattered all around the house busy cleaning the gigantic mansion, and the princess, Sakura Mikan, has just got up from her bed and started cleaning her room.

She's the daughter of a woman who excells in fashion, in arts, a well respected business woman, and owner of famous malls, clothing brands, and restaurants names Sakura Yuka. Don't forget the man who owns hotel and mall chains, car companies, and one of the leading best business men in the whole world named Sakura Yukihira. In short, her parents are filthy reach. Even though she came from a respected family, she don't want princess treatment, she wants to do things by herself, industrious. She is one of the world's richest bachelorettes. She is very intelligent with the IQ of 175 and a well mannered one.

After she cleaned her room, she take a short bath, dressed up and put a little powder and lip gloss. Before she went out, she received a voice message from her bestfriend, Hotaru, who also came from a rich family. They are one of the makers of computers, laptops, cellphones, game consoles, T.V appliances, and a lot more gadgets. Their business is based on technology and inventions.

_'Hello Mikan, are you going to school now? Don't be late or else you'll get a taste of my new Baka Gun!'_

Mikan smiled at this, knowing that Hotaru cares for her. She went to the big dining room, greeted her parents and ate. Mrs. Sakura decided to speak.

"Mikan dear, do you have any plans for today?" Yuka said while eating a piece of their toast made by one of the best French chefs.

"Umm.. me? None maybe? Nothing new, I guess. Just normal studying, yeah." Mikan took a sip on her fresh, orange juice.

"Good. Me and your father are gonna take you to a meeting. Make sure you go home early, ok dear? Your class ends in 3 pm right? You have 2 hours to prepair. The driver's gonna pick you up at, wait what time is it again? Yeah, 5 pm. You will be arriving there just in 30 minutes. Understand sweetie pie?"

"Yes mother, thanks for informing me. Ok, I gotta go now Mom, goodbye Dad!" Mikan left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Meanwhile...

A raiven haired-lad rolled and rolled his bed, trying not to wake up not until a woman came in with a key to his room, who will wake him up(o_O).

"Hyuuga Natsume!? Get that lazy ass of yours moving at this instant!? If you don't get up from that bed, you'll be late for sure!?" Mrs. Hyuuga, scolded him, just being sure that he'll wake up.

"Ya, ya! Just get out of my room!" Natsume throwed a pillow to his mother, who exited the room quickly.

Hyuuga Natsume, also known as the school's hearthrob, is the heir to the Hyuuga Corporation, who owns hotel chains, malls, restaurants, resorts, hospitals, schools, and a lot more. He's the son of Hyuuga Kaoru and Hyuuga Ryuuki. He is one of the world's hottest bachelor, richest bachelor, a very intelligent one with the IQ of 180, exceeding Mikan's.

He went to the bathroom, took a bath, go out the bathroom, went to the closet and get dressed. Afterwards, he went downstairs and eat.

"Hyuuga boy, after you go home, you will be given two hours two look decent and handsome. Go get the clothes from your maids; I, gave it to them just in case you did something wrong to them. They cost a lot! And at 5 o'clock, you will be fetched by our driver, travel and travel within 30 minutes to our Hyuuga Hotel. Just make sure you get home early or-" Kaoru was cut off when Natsume spoke.

"Ya, ya. GtG. Bye." Natsume ran off away from his bickering mother.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Mikan and Natsume_ in the classroom..

"Oi, Polka, come over here for a sec." Natsume said as he signaled Mikan to come to his seat even though they're just beside each other.

"What? You're the one who needed something, so why don't you come over here? And please, oh dear, stop calling me 'Polka' anymore. I don't wear those anymore!" Mikan irritably shut her book down, looking at Natsume.

"Oh really huh? But, what did I saw a while ago? Don't be shy anymore; I've been seeing it since we're little!" Natsume 'creeped' closer to her.

"Fine, fine! What do you want from me?"

"What I want from you? Ok, I need a little help. One advice can help, _Mikan_.

"Advice in what? God, you're wiser than me then here you are, seeking advice? What's the problem? Just don't waste my precious time!

"Look, there is this girl in our class, and I like to, you know, tease her, about nonsense things. I always manage to get on her nerves, making me go home with bruises. Heck, she always gets on my mind. When I think of her, I always remember polkadots." Natsume smirked

"Would you just go away from me! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Stop, teasing me! Move!" Natsume did as what she said, but continued to tease her.

As class continued, still no signs of Natsume to stop teasing her. Hour by hour, he kept sending her paper airplanes instead talking to her since they're beside each other( :x ). Each paper has the words '_Polkadots..polkadots.. there is this girl in our class whom I like to tease. I bet she loves me xD!' _and another one with '_Don't be shy, I know you love me!'. _Mikan was already full, so she decided to get her revenge. She received a new paper airplane on Natsume with the same words written on it.

She took a pen and wrote _'Will you please stop sending me this, this paper airplanes? I already have a plastic full of them!'_

_'Then why don't you throw them at the trash can?'_

_'The trach can's too far away from me, you idiot!'_

_'Tsk, so I am the idiot here huh? Wait a minute, why don't we just talk?'_

_'Because, the teacher's teaching! Crazy Natsume!'_

_'Ya, so? We have high IQs. We don't need them. Besides, you're not listening to him. We're busy sending letters with each other. Anyway, why are you guilty in the 'you love me' thing? Why, is it true?'_

_'No it is not! And I am not guilty, I am just angry!'_

_'Yes you are. And why are you angry?'_

_'Ugh. Who wouldn't be angry with that? Why don't you try being accused with lies?'_

_'Ok. I admit defeat. You win in this round. But except me winning later. xP'_

They stopped exchanging letter with others on the rest of class. Before the class went to the canteen for lunch, Mikan approached him while he was packing his things.

"Hey!" Mikan handed Natsume her plastic full of papers.

Natsume stared at the plastic for a while and looked at her. "And tell me what I should do with these?

Mikan smacked her forehead and pointed Natsume the trash can. "You, throw those papers!"

Natsume stood up and said, "And why should I throw these papers? It's your trash!"

Mikan smacked the table, "But those came from you!"

Natsume rolled his eyes and gave Mikan the plastic and went away.

**_Natsume: 1-Mikan: 1_**

She irritably went to the trash can, and throw the plastic. Oh, how she hated Natsume and his notorious ways of getting in her nerves! She stomped her feet inside the trash can like an idiot. She managed to calm herself and went to the library, not canteen, to have her lunch.

When she got into the library with her lunch and her purse containing powder, lip gloss, cellphone, and ipod, she was surprised to see Natsume there! She almost dropped her lunch at the view. He was sitting in the corner beside the window, the place where she always read. She immediately went there to confront him.

"What are you doing here? Go away! Shoo! That is my place!"

"Yeah, this is your place? You have no right here; you don't own the school. Everyone has a right to sit here. And you, go away"

"Ugh, again and again! I was first to sit here! Before the classes started, I was here! Go away!"

"Oh yeah? But I sat here last Friday."

"I was first to enrolled here! I enrolled before you!"

"Fine! You may now sit here, in the corner. I can sit infront of you. Besides, there are two seats. Is it ok?"

"Ok, ok, ok!?"

They eat quietly, obvious on the fact that they are worst enemies, yet eating with each other. Good thing, the place is far from the others so that hey can share 'quality time'. After Mikan stopped eating, she quickly cleaned her portion of the table while Natsume kept on staring at her.

"What? Since you're finished eating, you can go now. Just make sure you clean your side and go! Go away! Shoo! I don't need you here!" she keep on protesting on him.

"And why? You're so hot-headed whenever you're talking to me, you know? Oh, and you're like my mother. I think you two should live together. Let's see if the windows can carry your loud voices and avoid shattering. If that's what you want.. then I'm going." But before he left her, he gave her a peck on the cheeks living Mikan astounted as she watched him leave.

"Crazy." Mikan murmured, as she touched her cheeks where he kissed, and small blush and smile appeared on her face. Could this be the start of love?

**_Natsume: 2-Mikan: 2_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mikan, at the Sakura Residence..

"Oh dear, it's 3:30 already, I have so many time wasted since I finished my homeworks. What should I wear? Of course I'm gonna go in a meeting, and if there's a meeting, there's a theme! Ugh, what should I wear? Good gracious, dear! What do I have here in my clothes? They're all nerd's clothes! What the? It is so because Mikan, yes me have no time for shopping because all I do is studying! This really is the first time I realize I'm a nerd. Yeah, a nerd. I'm gonna be so embarassed later!" Mikan kept on walking in her circles with her walk-in-closet's doors are open.

After a while, Mikan came out of the closet and went to her table beside it and look at herself.

She was wearing a white, long sleeved white t-shirt inside. Over it is a brown t-shirt and a gray, checkered skirt which reached until her mid-thigh. She have knee-high light brown socks and brown boots. Her bag also matches her outfit; it is a brown shoulder bag. She looked incredible in it!

"I guess, brown is my color eh? Oh no, not." Then she went to her make-up table. She put on some liquid foundation which matches here skin tone, peach eye shadow, pink blush-on, and light pink lipstick and lipgloss.

Once she was finished, she went to the mirror and turned around and gave a small smile. "I didn't know that I'm beautiful."

* * *

Natsume, at the Hyuuga Residence..

Natsume layed down his bed and closed his eyes. He wants to sleep but he can't since he has to go to the meeting. He also couldn't take a nap; once he fell asleep, he cannot wake up unless it is his mother who will do so. He just rolled on his bed and threw a pillow to the floor. Sleeping really is his hobby.

He had no choice but to get dressed. He just stared at his closet's door, hoping that he's gonna get dressed with a snap of his finger but no. He had to stay there for 30 minutes looking for something decent to wear.

He came out of the closet with good looks. He was wearing a grey polo which first 3 buttons is not buttoned and a black tie topped with a matching grey suit. He also wore skinny jeans and his favorite white Converse_(Disclaimer: I don't own Converse! Though I wish..)_. He just left his hair the usual style, raven and messed.

Since he still has 30 minutes left, he decided to get online at Yahoo Messenger_(Disclaimer: I don't own Yahoo Messenger!)_. When he found Mikan is online, he decided to IM her.

_'Yo, Polkadots! Waiting for me eh?'_

_'..'_

_'Watcha doin there? I'm here chatting with you!'_

_'Oh me? I was just about to sign out when I found you were online but, you IM-ed me! Freak!' She also send him an angry emoticon._

_'Hey, hey, hey, take it easyt girl. Oh and, I'm gonna sign out 5 because I'm gonna attend a meeting, just reminding you if you want to chat longer with me.' He send her a cool emoticon._

_'Oh dear.. what did I do for me to end up chatting with you.. Arrogant Jerk!'_

_'Nerd girl'_

_'Ugh. Topic.'_

_'About your underwear patterns.'_

And time passed talking about nonsense things. Mikan kept on trying to change the _underwear pattern topic_ while Natsume kept on enforcing it. Everytime they exchange replies, a smile grows bigger on each's face.

_'Guess that's it for now, Hyuuga boy. I'm gonna go now. Up to attend to a meeting too..'_

_'Ya, me too.. it's already 5. Bye.' Natsume send her a waving and a kiss emoticon._

_'Bye.'_

Both have sign out on their email's and shut down their laptops. Each of them fixed their selves one last time before going out. Mikan twirled infront of the mirror while Natsume fixed his tie and suit.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At the Hyuuga Hotel(where the so-called-meeting will be held)..

"Excuse me but, are you really the driver my mom sent me? I mean, is this the meeting place? And are you a driver of other family?" Mikan asked the driver as she came closer to him.

"Yes Ms. Sakura. Your mother, Mrs. Sakura Yuka, ordered me to pick you up and send you here. Well, why don't you go out and find your parents? And about your last question miss, I am a driver of the Hyuuga family." The old driver smiled

"Wha-what? Hyuuga family? Do you mean Hyuuga Natsume? Bu-but he's my worst enemy!"

"Well, as the saying goes, the more you hate the more you love. Goodluck on your meeting, miss!"

She left the car dumbfounded. She just stared at the huge hotel infront of her as her hand's grip on her bag keeps on harder. She stared blankly until a female employee which seemed like a clerk attended to her.

"_Excuse_ me, you're Ms. Sakura Mikan right? Your parents and the others are waiting for you. Please follow me, miss." The woman gladly smiled at her.

"Umm.. ya. Thanks."

* * *

At the meeting room..

"Good afternoon!" Mikan cheerfully greeted everyone

"Polkadots, why are you here?" Natsume asked as he sipped from his juice.

"Polkadots? Natsume why are you here!?"

"Kids, take it easy, We arranged this meeting for you to meet each other and for a special reason. Guess you already knew each other.." Yuka said.

"Mom! Are you ok? We've been classmates since we we're in pre-school!" Mikan shouted while blushing.

"Dear, it's bad to shout infront of others. Please introduce yourself." Yuka gave her a smile.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga. I'm Sakura Mikan. I'm pleased to meet you! And sorry for the bad behaviour I showed especially to your _son._" Mikan introduced herself as she emphasized the word 'son' and ended with a smile.

"Good afternoon to you too, Mikan. As you can see, I'm Natsume's mother. So, let's start the meeting then!" Kaoru sat.

"Children, I mean, Natsume and Mikan, me and your mother have decided that, you two, should get marrie after you graduate." Kaoru and Yuka smiled together.

"What?!?!" Both Natsume and Mikan shouted with fists hardened.

"Calm down, calm down kids. We have decided that because we're bestfriends! And it's better that you can have your bestfriend as your in-law right? Since you two knew each other already, guess it won't be hard getting you two after all!" Yuka said.

"But mom! He is my worst enemy! He even peaks at under my skirt!" Mikan cried.

"Oh! Sorry about my son's attitude! Guess he's already fond of you! This could be the start of lo-lo-love!" Kaoru patted Mikan on the head.

"No am not. She's right, she's my worst enemy. And I won't get married to her!" Natsume said as he stood up.

"Uh-uh-uh! You're not gonna go anywhere! Now, where are we?" A minute ago, she was fuming angry at him and now, she's sweet!

"Kaoru, I think we should get them a home or just a place that they could live in together. What about a condo unit? So that they could be with each other all times! Let's see if love won't grow in there!" Yuka said while clapping erm.. crazily.

"Now that we have told you about the marriage, the meeting is adjourned! Thanks for the time kids! Yuka, let's go to have some bonding time! And wait, I forgot to tell you two that we'll go ahead first. You two stay here. I already told the employees not to let you two go out this room after 2 hours. Good luck kids! Hyuuga boy, don't pressure Mikan too much ok?" Kaoru said as she kissed her future daughter-in-law goodbye while the two teens' eyes grew big as they heard that they're gonna stay in the same room for two hours.

* * *

**hey guys! long time no review! i hope in this fanfic of mine you'll give me many, many, reviews! talk about crazy reviews eh? i'll accept both positive and negative reviews! i'm so used in negative ones.. haha! ooh and.. **

**special thanks to-**

**crimsonpendant**

**sorrowful princess..**

**thanks for inspiring me a lot!**

**tc readers.. love ya!****don't forget to review- reviews are highly appreciated! **

**and reviews are still welcome in "Mikan teaches Natsume to Confess!"**


	2. His Good Side

**hey hey ho! **

**School's been very busy this week. Good thing, periodical exams are over. The next batch of special mentions (authors or people I thank or something I want to advertise, like FFNs of my friends) are on the author's note(at the bottom).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Big Bang Theory of Revolution**

**Chapter Summary:**

_They will end up fighting in a locked room but, Mikan will got to see Natsume's good side.._

**Recap:**

_"Now that we have told you about the marriage, the meeting is adjourned! Thanks for the time kids! Yuka, let's go to have some bonding time! And wait, I forgot to tell you two that we'll go ahead first. You two stay here. I already told the employees not to let you two go out this room after 2 hours. Good luck kids! Hyuuga boy, don't pressure Mikan too much ok?" Kaoru said as she kissed her future daughter-in-law goodbye while the two teens' eyes grew big as they heard that they're gonna stay in the same room for two hours._

_:)_

_:)_

_:)_

_:)_

_:)_

_:)_

_:)_

_:)_

_:)_

_:)_

_NM_

**Love of A Sweet Girl and A Notorious Boy**

* * *

"But wait, Mom! Don't leave me.." But it's too late, Yuka was gone with Kaoru.

"Sheesh, they really are weird. They really are bestfriends. They're impossible." Natsume sat and crossed his arms. "They locked us here. Good thing there's a personal refrigerator, and the best is, there's a couch and a pillow. I really want to sleep."

"What? How can you bear saying that to your mother? You are the one who's impossible here. Once a pervert, always a pervert." Mikan sat infront of him and pouted.

"Oh, why did you changed the topic? You really like my ways, then."

"No am not! I am just telling you that you're pervy! I hate you! And your ways!" Mikan faced away from him. "Shut up, I'm trying to get some sleep, Polkadots." Natsume laid and covered his ears with pillow.

"How can you sleep when you're thinking about my underwear patterns!?" Mikan threw him a pillow. "Thanks for the pillow. That's the way I sleep. What's the matter with that? You can't changed it; I'm the one who controls my mind."

"I hate you!" Mikan stood up and got some food to eat. "Hey, the food tastes great! Want some? Oh, why am I offering this wonderful food to you?"

"Glutton. Just a bite will do. Give me that, I'm hungry. If you want, you can get me another one." Natsume rolled.

"Why don't you come here and get your own food? You're so bad! This is mine!" Mikan showed him her tongue.

"Let's see if you don't give me that."

Natsume stood up and went closer to her. She keep on backing until her back is pressed on the wall. He look on her intently for a while until she moved his face away from hers. He put his right hand on her waist and his other hand on her face. He caressed her porcelain face. Her hand holding the chocolate kept on shivering. His right hand went lower, passing her waist and hips until he reached her hand. Then he took her chocolate quickly.

"Hey you! Give me my chocolate back! That's mine!" Then she chased him around the meeting room.

"I won't give this back to you, Strawberries. Hey, won't you admit that you loved what happened a while ago? Don't be shy.." Natsume raised his hand to avoid her from reaching the chocolate. Then he stood on the side of the couch.

"I. Don't. Like. It!!?? Give me back my chocolate!" Mikan also stood up on the couch.

"Won't you become generous to me just for once? You already ate the half, so give me the other half." Natsume kept on avoiding her.

"Just give m-" Mikan was cut off when Natsume lost his balance and carried her with him as he fell. So their look was like this: He was over her, the chocolate bar was on his teeth, barely bitten, while the other side is bit by Mikan. His right hand is holding her wrist, while the other is holding Mikan's other hand. Natsume started chewing the chocolate even though he knew that if he continued it, he will touch her lips; they will kiss. Since they are both hungry, they have no choice but to eat it _together_. Mikan also started chewing on the chocolate small, aware of the fact they will kiss. Like a lightning, it striked her. She quickly stood up, and pushed him away from her. He just stared at her as she went to the other couch as he continued to eat. She just rolled away from him, to avoid showing him his blushing face.

"Hey, let me guess, you'e blushing now, am I correct? If not, look at me." Natsume threw her a pillow. "How can I know that I'm blushing when I can't see my face!" Mikan shouted.

"-laughs hardly- You should see your face! -laughs- You look like a, a, a tomato! -laughs really really hard." Natsume fell on the couch laughing. (In case you don't understand, there are two couches.)

"Geez! Won't you ever change? I hate you Hyuuga!" Mikan jump on the couch he was at. He then grasped her wrists tightly for the second time around.

"Hey, if I told you that I love you, what would be your reaction? It's not that I love you; I just want to know. I'm serious. I have no intentions on joking you now." Natsume looked at her intently.

"I-I, I just don't know. I-I am not yet ready on this kind of things. But if you, if ever, you told me you love me, or if anybody who will tell me, I will be happy. Happy because someone can understand and appreciate." Mikan told him shyly.

Natsume didn't know what happened but, his body started moving on his own. He gave her a peck on he forehead. A faint smile showed on him though invisible. While Mikan's heart beat faster as seconds pass by. She was really shocked to see Natsume act this way.

Just imagine a boy and a girl close to each other. The boy started to hug the girl as she layed her head on his shoulder. Everything is perfect until someone, or something has ruined it. The girl's stomach grumbled.

"Shucks! I'm still hungry!" Mikan blushed for the upteenth time.

* * *

Next morning..

Natsume opened his eyes and look at a thing, or person who is lying on top of him. Above him is Mikan, whose arms are on his neck. He checked his watch, only to found his two arms strapped on her waist. Auburn hair moved as Mikan moved.

"What the heck! Pervert!" Mikan shouted. "Ehem, for your information, you're the one who's on top of me. And, you **are** heavy." Natsume pushed her away from him.

"Hmmp! There's no point in fighting with you. Anyway, what time is it now?" Mikan grabbed his watch.

He slapped her arm. "Hey! Be careful with that! It costs more than your life!" "What! But my life is priceless! Ugh! It's still 5:30. Wait, what! 5:30! Let's get out of here! I'm gonna be late!" Mikan stood up from the couch, grabbed her things and looked back at him again.

"Hey, aren't you aware that we're, I mean you're gonna ba late? School starts in 7!"

"Ya, so what? I still wanna sleep.. go if you want. Bye." Natsume laid again on the couch.

"Hmmp!" She left the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At School, lunch..

"So Mikan, what happened yesterday? You told me there's a meeting yesterday, right? And why aren't you picking your cellphone yesterday?" Hotaru said as she sat down with Mikan at the school cafeteria.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My cellphone is low-bat that time. Nothing much happened yesterday and, yeah." Mikan took a piece of her viand.

"Where did you spend the night? I called in your house, but the maid said that you're not yet home." Hotaru gave her a sneaky look. "Don't be malicious, Hotaru. It's just that the meeting room we we're at did it's automatic lock. And, we spend the night there. Guess that's it." Mikan rested her head on the table.

"By _we're_, that means you have a companion, right? What did you two did last night? Why are you still sleepy? Why aren't you talking that much?" Hotaru shot her questions.

"We did nothing last night, and yes I am still sleepy. It is only you Hotaru, you are the one who's talking too much. Did something happened between you and Ruka?" Mikan raised her head.

"Don't shot the question to me, Mikan. You are not answering my question. Who is that so-called-companion you are with last night?" Hotaru took a piece of Mikan's pork steak.

"Fine, just keep it a secret, ok? I am with, oh gosh, Hyuuga Natsume. Wait! Do not talk yet! I am not yet finished. We did nothing last night, just to clear your thoughts from dirty ones." Mikan stuffed her mouth with food.

"So where did you slept?"

"Umm, erm.. there's two couches there. Ya." Mikan lied. She remembered what really happened last night.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Shucks! I'm still hungry!" Mikan blushed for the upteenth time._

_"Hey, sorry about the chocolate. There are still food there. If you want, we can eat them. I think there are salad, 2 pieces of pizza, whatever. It is much better than a chocolate." Natsume stood up and went to the refrigerator. Mikan smiled and followed him. They got only one plate and one fork. Natsume took the salad and the two pizzas. They ate hungrily even with one fork._

_After they ate, they happily sat infront if the tv and watched. Soon after, Mikan fell asleep on his shoulder. He caressed her face and grew beet red with it. He laid on the couch and laid her on top of him.._

_And the rest is history..(but nothing happened!)_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Mikan, Mikan! Hey Mikan!" Hotaru waved her hand infront of her absent-minded bestfriend. "Hotaru! Don't do that to me again!" Mikan pouted.

"Being absent-minded infront of me is a big no-no. You shouldn't do that to your bestfriend. And good thing, I waved at you, or else I'll leave you here absent-minded." Hotaru just shot her a glare.

"So, I thank you? Well.. I just remembered something.." Mikan smiled. "So, what's with the smile? Something good happened?" Hotaru gave her extra food.

"Thanks. Nothing. Never mind. I gotta go now. Come with me?" Mikan fixed her things.

"Not yet. I'm gonna wait for someone." Hotaru blushed.

"Ok. Goodluck on Ruka, best!" Mikan gave her a thumb's up.

* * *

School hallway..

Mikan walked swiftly on the school's long hallway. She used this hallway since not many people go there. In fact, she's the only one walking there. What she didn't expect is to find Natsume walking infront if her. She just rolled her eyes and went straight ahead of him but, he dodged her and bang! Her things fell on the floor. Natsume was first to bent down to pick her things.

Mikan picked up her bag and place her books in order. "Hey, thanks. I gotto go now, thank you."

When she was about to turn her heels, Natsume grabbed her wrists. "So, is that all? Just simple thank you and go away? Can't you give me a kiss? After all, you're my fiance, right?"

She kissed him on the cheeks with no hesitation. She tiptoed up to him and grasped his one arm. After that, she quickly walked away with a blush on the cheeks.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura Mansion

When Mikan arrived at their house, or should I say mansion, she went to the bedroom quickly since she's so sleepy. She slapped her head when she remembered the kiss.

"What the heck happened there? What did I did? Ugh, my body just moved on it's own! I-it's not my fault! Oh no! What if he'll tease me and say I love him? What if he'll tell it to the whole class?" Mikan slapped her forehead many times. "Feels like I'm hypnotized back then! I don't know what I did! Eeek!" Then she heard her telephone ringing.

"Hello, good afternoon thi.." Mikan was cut off by Natsume.

"Yo, Polkadots! Can we talk..puh-lease? No, let's meet now." Natsume said.

Mikan shivered. "He-hey, wh-where?" "I'll pick you up here and we'll go to my special place. I'm here outside your mansion." Mikan looked at her window and found Natsume outside. She smiled at him. She signalled him to wait there. After a few minutes, she went to him.

"Hi, sorry if I came out longer than you expected." Mikan greeted him as Natsume opened the door for her. "Let's go?" Mikan nodded.

* * *

"Hey, where are we now?" Mikan asked as she watch Natsume go out. "Watcha doin there? I am not opening the door for you, go out!"

"Ugh, why did I came here with you an.." Mikan stopped talking when she found where she is. Ahead of her is a beautiful lake, and many flowers.

"Hey Pink Ribbons, it's beautiful right? This is where I go when I have problems. When I think my life is becoming frustating, when I get too much pressure, when I cry, when I feel that I'm a nobody. I once told, and promised to myself that I'm gonna bring here my future wife. As you see, this place is very far from the city, that's why it it took as one hour just to get here." Natsume sat on the grass.

Mikan sat beside him. "Hey, it's the first time I hear you talk like this. I feel something new. I didn't know you take things seriously. So, the engagement really is true. I thought it was just a dream." Mikan looked at him.

"Umm yeah, about the engagement, I really don't know what to say about it. Hey, I don't like being dramatic." Natsume showed her a picture of her sleeping when they we're stuck in the meeting room. Her hair was a mess!

Mikan just smiled at this. Yes, she like this kind of Natsume, the bad type. But she thinks the Natsume she saw was better. Then she slapped his arm and grabbed his cellphone. She succesfully deleted the picture.

"Ha, nice try, Ribbons. But I already developed this picture!" Natsume grabbed her hair. "Hey! Don't do that again! My hair is precious to me!" Mikan removed his arm.

It's like everything's in slow motion. Natsume watch her as she turn to him. Her hair swayed to her move. It is the first time he saw her wear simple clothes, considering their family owns a clothing brand and the daughter of a woman who excells in fashion. She was just wearing a blue t-shirt with a star printed on it, black legging reaching up until her knees, and blue flip-flops. But what made her beautiful is her beautiful hair.

After they tease each other in the garden, they went to a restaurant. This time, it was the Sakuras'. The waiters and the other employees greeted them as they entered. The waiter lead them to the VIP room. They choose the table for two.

Mikan watched as Natsume pulled out a chair. When she was about to sit there, Natsume sat before her.

"Ugh. _I even thought he is a gentleman._" Mikan pulled out her chair.

"I bet you thought that the chair was for you. So, nice one you got here." Natsume looked around the room. "I'll take that as a phrase, thanks." Mikan smiled.

They ordered their food and ate. After eating, Mikan tour Natsume around the restaurant.

"So, the day's over. Guess this is bye. I'll drop you at home, is it ok?" Natsume opened the car for her.

"Whatev."

* * *

Mikan's room..

Mikan sat infront of her orange laptop courtesy of Imai Enterprises. Then she signed-in into her Facebook(Disclaimer: I do not own Facebook!!).

_'Hmm..what is on my mind? Aha! -starts typing- Today is a great day, thanks to my friend. This is the first time I saw my friend's other side, the good side. I'll treasure that moment forever as long as I live..:D' _Then she signed-out and signed-in in her Yahoo Messenger(Disclaimer: Still don't own it!). Then Hotaru IM-ed her.

**freakyinventor:** _So how's the date? B-)_

**sakuratangerine:** _Eh? What date? :-/_

**freakyinventor:** _Oh don't act innocent, I know you know what I'm talking about.. /:)_

**freakyinventor:** _+, I know you're scared that I might ignore you..right?_

**sakuratangerine:** _Oh fine, fine, fine!! _

**freakyinventor:** _it's a yes?_

**sakuratangerine:** _unfortunately :((_

**freakyinventor:** _so how was it? good bad.._

**sakuratangerine:** _well.._

**sakuratangerine:** _it is not considered as a 'date' or whatever you call it.._

**freakyinventor:** _and what do you call that?_

**sakuratangerine:** i_ dunno.. we just go out.. that's all.. and ate.. and, yeah.._

**freakyinventor:** _ok, that is all i need to know.. gud bye_

**sakuratangerine:** _:-h bye!_

"What the hell happened happened to her to ask me weird questions?" Mikan said before shutting her laptop. Then she take hold of her neck, she touched a necklace.

"Hey this is the necklace Natsume gave me! Haha.."

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Mikan was looking around for Natsume. That day is January 1, her birthday, but she can't see him. Then she went to the Sakura Tree._

_"Hey, isn't that Natsume? Hey Natsume!" The young Mikan went to him._

_"What are you doing here Polkadots?" Natsume shot her a glare. "Hey why are you angry? I am the one whose supposed to be angry! You didn't attend to my birthday!" Mikan poked him in the chest._

_"And who says I'm angry? Don't worry, I have a gift for you." Natsume throwed a box to her but, unfortunately se didn't caught it. Ah, same, old, clumsy Mikan._

_"Eh? What is this? I hope this is not Jack in the Box!" Mikan stared cluelessly at the box. Afterwards, she opened it. "Wow! This is so beautiful! It would be much better without it's polkadot background." Mikan stared at the locket shaped as heart, colored red. She opened the locket and saw a picture of her and a picture of Natsume. Then he grabbed the necklace. "Necklaces are not made just to be stared, it is made to wear. Give me that; I'll put it to you. Turn around." Natsume swept her hair to the side and locked the necklace. "Thank you Natsume!" Mikan gave him a kiss on the cheeks._

_End of Flashback._

* * *

**And.. Chapter two done! Check! It took me a week and a half.. silly me!**

**I would like to think my reviewers on the first chappie:**

**lovepikachu12- took me a while to update!**

**kem- anonymous reviewer eh? of course i will finish this!**

**Lady Crimson Mist- thanks for reminding me my grammtical errors.. hope you'll help me again!!**

**x-undefined- yes, be my first reviewer for this chapter!!**

**And.. I would like to recommend these stories!!**

**It Was You All Along- crimsonpendant**

**100 Days For Her Happiness- crimsonpendant**

**Yours Truly- Heartbroken Confession**

**My other stories..haha!**

**Thanks! Don't forget to review!**

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!!!**

**love ya!!**


End file.
